Celty in Wonderland
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: Celty Sturluson ends up going on an interesting adventure through Wonderland.


**I don't own Durarara! **

**Some notes:**

_**"text on a cell phone"**_

**Hope you enjoy this work that was mostly done at two in the morning. Also if you see any mistakes, please let me know.**

* * *

The dullahan named Celty was on a quest as she hurried along the countryside upon her headless steed. She was on her way to the site where someone was to die. Her head was tucked securely under her arm when she stopped at a peculiar sight. The armor clad woman was used to spirits and creatures of myth yet had never seen anything such as what was before her.

A man was on his hands and knees as if searching for something. That in itself wasn't strange, but the white rabbit ears protruding from his black hair and the long white lab coat he wore was. She dismounted and walked over curiously, readying a pen and paper to ask if he needed assistance when he was quickly on his feet. He didn't seem to notice her as he pulled out a pocket-watch.

"I'm so very late!" he cried as he hurried off.

The dullahan stared for a moment before something compelled her to follow and before she knew it she was falling down a hole. Though she knew she couldn't die, it was alarming and the helmet atop her neck turned from side to side looking around. She noticed a few odd things that she'd never expect to be in a hole, such as pictures or shelves holding jars. As her neck moved as if to look down, she lost the helmet and a small part of her hoped it didn't hit the strange creature she'd followed. Just as she assumed this hole never ended, she seemed to slow and gently landed on the ground. She found her helmet to the side but had no time to put it on as what she'd seen prior seemed to stare at her before running.

Curiosity fueled her as she quickly grabbed the helm and hurried after him even as the distance seemed to only increase. Finally, she could go no further as she happened upon a room that had many doors. She checked them only to find each one locked. It was at this point she realized the head under her arm was missing. She turned to go back the way she'd came only to see a long draped curtain. Moving it aside, she found a wall and a tiny door. The thought of losing her head caused her some distress but her curiosity won out. Checking the door, she found it was unlocked, however, she was far too large to fit through it. A thought came to her that she'd be able to fit through if she could somehow shrink herself. It was at this point she took notice of a table that had certainly not been in the room previously.

'What a strange place,' she thought walking to it and seeing a bottle labeled "Drink Me" sitting atop it. She picked it up, but knew there was no way for her to drink it. However, as she put down the bottle, she only had a moment to notice it was empty as she quickly shrunk. There was a splash as she landed in water. This confused her as she had just been in a completely dry room. The sound of splashing caught her attention as another curious creature began to swim by her. He looked like a young human boy with short black hair, but there were large mouse ears on his head. He stopped upon seeing her and a long tail twitched in curiosity behind him.

"Follow me," he said as he began swimming and she did having no idea what else she could do. After a long while of swimming, they came to shore and she could better see him. Indeed, the tail she had seen was attached to him. He gave a smile as he picked up a strange yellow and blue helmet and held it out to her, "I believe you lost this."

As the thought that she'd never seen it before came to her, she realized her armor had changed to a skin tight black suit. She tried to use her shadows to bring out her pen and paper, but all that appeared was a sleek rectangular black cell phone. She quickly typed on it and held it out for him to see.

_"Are you sure its mine?"_

He nodded, "Yeah. You might want to put it on quick because someone is coming."

She didn't question as she took it and situated it on her neck just as a blond, who appeared to be the same age as the other boy, came out grinning, "Yo, Mikado! Could you be any slower in meeting up with me?" His eyes then landed on her, "You didn't say someone was going to be with you. They totally look like the Black Rider!"

Mikado laughed lightly, "You think so, Masaomi?"

"Yeah! So what do you want to do today?" he draped an arm over the other's shoulders, "Hey, I know! Lets go hit on girls!"

She watched as they walked away and the one with mouse ears seemed to be uncomfortable though resigned to what was going on. She looked along the beach she was on and then followed the way they had taken into some trees nearby. With little difficulty, the headless woman navigated the thick trees until she came to a clearing. Centered in the clearing was a nice looking house with a van in front of it. She continued to it, hoping to possibly get some answers, when a hand grabbed her shoulder, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She felt in a slight panic and barely had time to notice it was the man with rabbit ears as he guided her to the house, "Now you need to go in and quickly find it. The queen is expecting me and it'd be a terrible end for me should I be late."

She tried to type a question on her phone when she was pushed through the door and it was closed behind her. She looked around, worried as to what she needed to find. Slowly, she wandered the hall and came to a room where she saw a man with shoulder length brown hair looking at something. As she approached him, she typed on her phone, wanting to be sure she got to ask her question. He looked to her as she held up the phone.

_"Could you help me? I've been told to look for something, but I have no idea what."_

He read it over and shrugged, "Sorry. I'm here on an errand. I can't offer you any help."

Her shoulders dropped in dismay as she again typed a message, _"I see. Thank you."_

After reading it, he nodded and went about his business. She continued searching, though she had no idea what for, and eventually came to the back door. As she opened it, the house seemed to vanish completely, leaving her in the dense forest from before. This surprised her as she looked all around to find no signs of where she had been. After a moment, she noticed two girls standing side-by-side. They were the same height though one wore a yellow hoodie with a green skirt and had long braided brown hair and glasses while the other wore a green hoodie with a yellow skirt and had short brown hair. They both looked to her and she wondered where they came from.

"Hello there!" said the one in the yellow hoodie as she smiled and waved, "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. I'm Mairu and this is my sister Kururi!"

The dullahan began typing on her cell and showed it to them, _"Hello, I'm Celty. Could you help me. I'm rather confused and don't know where to go."_

Again it was Mairu who spoke up, "The duchess lives near here. Maybe you should go and see her. She'd most likely have more information to help you."

Celty noticed as Kururi nodded in agreement, _"Which way would I need to go?"_

Mairu laughed, "Her home is right behind you."

Again she found herself surprised as she turned to see a large mansion behind her. When she turned to thank the girls, they had already vanished along with the forest. Deciding not to ponder on that, she walked to the building and the door opened before she touched the handle. Slowly, she continued, taking in her surrounding as she went. It wasn't long before she reached a room where a young girl with short black hair and glasses sat in a rather plain chair. She looked up at her and nodded a greeting, "Hello. I am the duchess, Anri Sonohara."

The darkly dressed woman approached and held out her phone with the message, _"I'm Celty. May I ask you something?"_

Anri gave a very faint smile, "I would love to help you, however, I've been summoned to the castle and must depart soon."

Celty quickly typed, _"I understand, but it wouldn't take long."_

"I'm sorry, Celty, but the queen is a very impatient woman. She'll have my head if I'm late. I wish you luck," she stood and gave a bow before passing her.

Again, Celty turned to find another person vanished and her surroundings suddenly changed. Hearing noise behind her, she turned and noticed it seemed to be a dining area of sorts. A large smiling man came over, "Long time no see. You come eat sushi! It is good and half price today."

She had a slight amount of difficulty understanding his thickly accented voice, _"I'm sorry. I must be going."_

"That is fine. Come again and I give you discount," he said as she walked away.

It barely phased her as again her surroundings changed and she was back in the forest. She wandered almost aimlessly as she was so confused. Suddenly, she saw a tall blond man leaning against a tree with a cigarette in his mouth. Hoping to have more luck than she'd had so far, she walked up to him.

He looked to her curiously as she typed on her cell phone before showing it to him, _"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but may I ask you some questions?"_

"I don't mind since I'm waiting for Tom, but who are you?"

The helmet mimicked the normal action if a person tilted their head to the side before she decided not to ask who Tom is, _"I'm Celty. Could you possibly tell me where I am?"_

Behind his blue sunglasses, she saw him blink, "You're in Wonderland."

_"I see. Is this place always so strange?"_

He breathed out, allowing smoke to escape him, "It is a strange and dangerous place. If you find a way to leave, I'd suggest you do."

_"Is it really so dangerous?"_

"Yeah," he said moving away from the tree, "I need to go. Remember to be careful."

She started to stop him, but something told her to leave him alone. In no time, she was alone again. It was time to continue and hope she might find someone that can answer more of her questions. After meandering further through the trees, she stopped at a point where the path split. A tree between the two paths had two wooden arrow signs marked "Hatter" and "Hare" nailed to them. She examined the signs, wondering which way to go.

"Not that easy a decision to make, is it?"

She jumped and turned around to where she thought she'd heard the voice come from, to see nothing.

"I'm not over there."

Turning again, she saw nothing, even though she's sure the voice had come from her right.

"You seem to be walking in circles a lot today, don't you?"

Finally, she spotted the person who had spoken. He was sitting on one of the lower branches in the tree with the signs attached to them. A devious grin was on his lips and she noticed black cat ears on his head along with a long sleek black tail swishing behind him, "It seems you are terribly lost. Is it that hard to find your way?"

She typed on her cell phone and held it up towards him. He blinked in curiosity before falling backwards to hang upside down to read the screen.

_"Who are you?"_

"Me? I'm the Cheshire Cat otherwise known as Izaya Orihara. Nice to meet you, Celty."

She was startled at this and furiously typed, _"How do you know my name?"_

"I have my ways of obtaining information about everything that goes on in Wonderland," he said in a laughing voice, "That aside, which path will you take? Do you even know where you are going?"

_"I'm not even sure where I should be going,"_ she showed him seeming nervous.

He laughed, "Well that isn't any good. How can you expect to go anywhere if you aren't sure of anything?"

_"I spotted something strange and followed it only to end up here. I'm mostly interested in how to get back to where I came from."_

"And where is it that you came from?"

As he asked this, any memory she had seemed to vanish, _"I can't remember."_

"If you can't remember where you came from, how do you expect to return there? Also isn't there something else you are looking for?"

The dullahan wasn't sure how to respond to this and he seemed to know that as he continued, "While you are here, you should meet the queen. Maybe she'd be able to help you find what you are looking for. I advise you be wary in her presence. She can be a vicious woman and if you get on her bad side, you'll lose your head."

This shocked her as she then noticed he became thoughtful, "Actually, I don't suppose you'd need to worry about that too much since you've already lost yours."

She was at a loss on how he knew this and would have asked if not for hearing an angry sounding yell and amusement flashed across the cat's face, "Seems Shizu-chan has found me. I must be going now." The only thing she could do is watch as he flipped up onto the branch and took off through the trees. She stood there dumbfounded until she had to move out of the way as the blond she'd talked to ran by her and in the direction Izaya had gone.

After that, she took the path on the right to continue on. It was only more trees until she reached the end of the path that lead up to a gated house. The gate was opened and she wandered through hearing noise. There she saw three people sitting around a table. The first was a male wearing a dark top hat along with a white shirt and dark pants. He was talking animatedly with a girl who had long dark floppy ears, like that of a hare, and wore a long black dress. She also noticed he third person who was bigger built than the first male and had mouse ears who seemed uninterested in their conversation.

She walked up to the last one, _"Excuse me. Can you help me?"_

He looked over and read the message, "Maybe. What is it you need help with?"

_"I was wondering which way I should go to reach the queen. Its possible she may have some information I'm looking for."_

A serious look came to his face, "I wouldn't advise going to see her. She'll have you beheaded for no reason at all."

_"I'm willing to take that risk."_

"Unfortunately, I don't have the information you are looking for. I'm sorry," he said honestly.

This was a little upsetting to her, but she understood. As she began to type, there were sounds of destruction coming from the forest she'd just exited making all four look that way. She was surprised seeing one of the trees seem to rise just slightly, making the birds residing there flee hurriedly. It then disappeared though the sounds of impact into other trees was unmistakable.

"Seems they are at it again," sighed the man with mouse ears.

"Isn't it so cool! I wonder how much of the forest they are going to destroy today!" exclaimed the excited male wearing the top hat.

"Its love, I tell you!" said the girl as she smiled happily.

Both of the males looked at her in a mix of shock and disgust, "There is no way its that."

She ignored them, "Shizu-chan is just unsure how to express those feelings of sexual tension and so reacts violently."

The man Celty had talked to sighed and looked to her, "You might want to go before you get caught up in some trouble."

She nodded and turned to head back out of the gate to see the man she'd followed rushing by. Without hesitation, she hurried after him. Maybe she could catch up to him and get some answers. Just as she could have reached out and touched him, he turned a corner and she missed. Looking in the direction he'd turned, she saw a hedge of rose bushes. Taking a moment to admire the lovely blossoms, she saw an opening and stepped inside. There, she found a path made of rose bushes that lead to a castle.

A bad feeling came to her as she continued forwards, deciding to ignore it. The massive doors opened, as if inviting her in, and she stepped through only for the doors to slam shut behind her. Slowly, she walked down the hallway, lined with faceless people. The only thing that set them apart from one another were the symbols on their tops or the number of symbols. Finally she reached the door that opened to what seemed to be a ballroom, made to resemble a courtroom.

Looking around, she saw many of the people she'd met before in the jury stands. Directly in front of her, she saw a woman sitting in an extravagant high-backed chair. She had long black hair and dark eyes that glared at her accusingly.

"With the arrival of the accused, we will now begin the trial!"

She was surprised by this and now noticed the man with rabbit ears standing to the left of the woman who was staring her down. She had a feeling this woman dressed in a green shirt and a short black skirt was the queen. The man beside her looked to the papers in his hands.

"The accused is is guilty of making not only one man, but two fall in love with her. The second man is the brother of our queen. What is her sentence to be?"

The glare on her intensified as the queen passed her judgement, "Off with her head!"

There were some mixed reactions among the jury, though none of them spoke out. Before she had time to react, the helmet was knocked off from behind and she turned to be faced with those faceless men from the hallway holding weapons. The unfairness of the situation and her frustration at being accused of something she didn't do made her conjure her scythe as she decided to fight these men. They continued to fall and finally she could make her way to the door.

Hurrying to the exit, she was surprised as the door opened and there stood the blond dressed as a bartender. His sunglasses where gone and he slipped on some black gloves, "Go on ahead. I'll take care of things here."

At a loss on how to react, she did as he said running by him. She wasn't in the clear yet as more men came out from doors she hadn't noticed along the hallway earlier. Bursting through the castle's entrance, she stopped as the path from earlier had somehow become a maze. Needing to get away, she rushed into the maze, taking turns at random hoping she'll find a way out.

"It seems you've gotten yourself into quite a predicament, huh?"

She didn't bother looking to the grinning cat as she typed, _"Obviously. Help me get out of here!"_

He shrugged, "Oh very well. Take a right up here."

She did as told and continued to navigate the maze under his instructions. When they came upon a dead-end, she was forced to stop and had no time to backtrack as the men had them cornered.

"Well, this doesn't look very good for us. I could have sworn that was how you get out," he said seeming entirely too amused by the situation.

_"So now what are we supposed to do?"_

"You could always wake up," he said unperturbed at the blade now pointed at his neck.

She was ready to ask what he meant when she sat up in bed and noticed she was alone. There were not armed men ready to kill her and no signs of anything that had just happened. After calming down, she remembered the last thing that had happened before going to bed. Shinra had suggested watching a movie together, some American animated movie called Alice in Wonderland. She'd found it somewhat interesting and had considered reading the book that Shinra told her it was based on. After having such a strange dream, she'd rather not read it for fear of a repeat of that insanity. She noticed her cell phone and checked it, wanting something to do. Finding a text from Izaya, she assumed he had a job for her but the unusual message only made her remember that dream.

_"Did you enjoy the movie? I hope you slept well."_


End file.
